


The "Dress"

by ComeAsYouAre



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAsYouAre/pseuds/ComeAsYouAre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraak can't be sure if the Last Dragonborn is an idiot or an asshole. Maybe both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Dress"

The VERY awkward, and HEAVILY pregnant silence, was broken at last by the Dragonborn, incredulity colouring his typically self-assured and boisterous voice. "Are you joking? You are BALLS-deep in my ass, fucking me to Oblivion, and you're actually worried that I don't find you WORTHY?"

The Nord snarled in response, "I don't expect a spoiled brat like YOU would understand!"

"Clearly, I don't care a whit for all that rot. And even if I did, I'd care a LOT more about what you were in the middle of doing. Namely, my ass. Speaking of which: do you mind resuming? I was having SUCH a good time until you started complaining..."

The older man made a disgusted noise in his throat. "Such arrogance."

"Says the man in the dress."

The Dragonborn didn't have to see the man behind him to know that he was scowling. As usual. He rolled his eyes as the grumpiest fuck of his life rumbled in anger, "This. is. **NOT**. a. dress!"

Another heavy silence. The Dragonborn rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever you say, Miraak. Now are you going to put me in my place, or what?"


End file.
